Le Compas
by Papillonrose
Summary: Un homme demande a Sydney de retrouver le compas de Jack.Crossover avec Sydney Fox,L'Aventuriere.
1. Prologue

Mon premier fic.Un homme demande a Sydney de retrouver le compas de Jack.Crossover avec Sydney Fox,L'Aventuriere. (Relic Hunter)

_**Pirates des Caraibes et Sydney Fox ne m'appartiennent pas.J'ai juste eu l'idée d'en faire un crossover.**_

Jack et Barbossa se disputent encore le Black Pearl .Ils sont en plein combat.Il commence a prendre de la vigeur,sous les regards inquiets des autres.

- Ca va durer encore longemps,comme ca ?

- Je ne sais pas,Gibbs!

- Je commence en avoir assez de ses disputent!

- Moi aussi !

Le combat devient intense.Il se déchaine de plus en plus!

-Écoute,Sparrow.Le Black Pearl m'appartient ! C'est moi qui en suis le capitaine !

-Non,c'est moi ! C'est _**m**__on bateau et c'est __**m**__oi le capitaine ! _

_Les coups de sabres se font entendirent.Le combat reprends de plus belle.Ils sont prochent d'une crevasse.Soudain,sans crier gare,Barbossa accroche la ceinture de Jack.Le compas s'envol. _

_- Nooooon ! _

_Il essai de le rattrapper , mais son precieux compas tombe dans la crevasse. Il est désemparé ! _

_Barbossa en profite pour volé le Black Pearl !_


	2. La mission

**Université de Trinity **

_Sydney était dans son bureau sur de la paperasse , quand on cogna a la porte. C' étais Claudia . _

_- Sydney ? Quelqu'un voudrais te voir . Je crois qu' il a une mission pour toi . _

_- Une mission ? _

_- Ca fais longtemps que tu n' as pas eu de mission . _

_- C' est vrai que ca me changerais . _

_- Je le fais entrer ? _

_- Oui . _

_- Vous pouvez entrer . _

_L' inconnu entra . C' était un homme dans la trentaine . _

_- Bonjour , professeur Fox . _

_- Bonjour , monsieur ... monsieur ? _

_- Alex Sparrow . _

_- Alors , quelle relique voulez - vous que je vous rapporte ? _

_- Le compas . _

_- ... ??? Le compas ! Quel compas ? _

_- Quoi ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé de l 'excentrique Capitaine Jack Sparrow ? _

_- Heu ... non ! _

_- Éh bien .C' est la premiere fois que je rencontre quelqu ' un qui n' a jamais entendu parlé de lui ... _

_- Pourquoi voulez - vous l ' avoir ? Et c ' est quoi ce compas ? _

_- C ' est une bousole qui lui appartenais . Comme je suis son descendant , c ' est un peu un trésor de famille .Bien sur , vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! _

_- C ' est qui ,au juste ,ce __Capitaine Jack Sparrow ?_

_- C ' est un pirate ! _

_Les yeux de sydney , brillaient . _

_- Je vois que ca vous interresse . _

_- Tres bien . Je vais vous aidez a retrouver votre trésor de famille . _

_- J ' en serais tres heureux ! _

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_- Nigel ,nous partons ! Nous avons une mission ! _

_- Une mission ? Ou nous allons ? _

_- Dans les Caraibes ! _

_- On a pas déja été dans les Caraibes ? _

_- Oui , mais cette fois -ci ,c' est pour une bonne cause . Fais tes bagages . _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Nigel finissait ses bagages et sortie de la piece , quand Claudia l ' interpella . _

_- Nii-geeel ! _

_- TU VIENS , NIGEL ? - _

_J ' ARRIVE ,SYDNEY ! Que veux - tu ? _

_- Je veux juste que tu me rapporte des souvenirs . S' il te plaaait ! _

_- Bon, ca va ! Je vais te rapporter des souvenirs . _

_- T ' es trop cool ! Elle l'embrasse sur la joue . _

_- Que voulait Claudia ? _

_- Que je lui rapporte des souvenirs ! _

_Ils partirent pour l ' aéroport ._


	3. Dans les Caraibes

Arrivé dans les Caraïbes,Nigel posait des questions a Sydney:

- Qu'est ce qu'on cherche ? Quelle relique doit-on trouvé ?

- Un compas,qui a appartenue a un pirate.

- Oh non , encore une aventure !

- Qu'est ce que tu as contre l'aventure ?

- Rien.C'est simplement que a chaque fois qu'on va a la chasse aux reliques,il arrive toujours un truc bizarre.

- Ah bon ? Je n'avais jamais remarquée !

- Tres marrant !

Ils déposerent leurs bagages a l'hotel et commencaient les recherchent.

- Que fais t-on pour commencer ?

- Allons a la bibliotheque.Je veux en savoir plus sur ce Jack Sparrow.

- Jack Sparrow ?

- Le pirate.

La bibliothéquaire les accueillairent.

- Bonjour,puis-je vous aidez ?

- Les archives,s'il vous plaît !

- Dans la cave,a côté des escaliers,a droite.

- Merci.

Ca faisait un bon moment qu'ils feuilletairent,losque Sydney trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Regarde ! Ils en parlent .

-_Le capitaine Jack Sparrow fût le capitaine du Black Pearl et le seigneur des Caraibes..._lisa Nigel.

- Il y a peu d'information sui lui.

- Ouais,c'est tout ce qu'il y a .

- On imprime et on les apportent avec nous.Ca peut toujours etre utile.

En sortant,ils manquent de se faire écraser par une moto.Sydney a tout juste le temps de poussée Nigel.

- **Nigel,attention ! **

**- **C'était quoi ca ? Qu'est ce qu' il voulait ?

- Je n' en sais rien !

- J' appel Claudia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _dring,dring_...

- Université de Trinity,ici Claudia !

- C' est Nigel...

-Ah Nigel ! Quoi de neuf dans les caraibes ?

- Rien.Sauf qu'on a fallit se faire renverser par une moto.

Le sang de Claudia fit un tour.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Est ce que tu pourrais te renseignée sur un type avec une moto dont la plaque est _Trésor _?

- Pas de probleme.

- Je t'adore !

- N'oublie pas mes souvenirs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Quelque part,ailleur.

- Alors ?

- Je ne les ai pas eu.Ils ont été plus rapide que moi.

- **Incapable !** Dois-je tout faire moi-meme ?

- Je suis désolé,monsieur

. -** Désolé,vous etes tout le temps désolé ! Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! **Est ce qu'ils savent pour le compas,au moins ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Ils feraient mieux de ne pas le savoir. Mais pour m' en assurer , éliminez Bailey et Fox !


End file.
